TOKYO FRIEND☆SHIPS
TOKYO FRIEND☆SHIPS is SHIPS' first album, as well as their first single (in truth, however, "Love x Mega" is the group's first single). The song is also in , sung by Kazama Hiroto and Hiwatari Seiji. It was released on June 25, 2008. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD''' #TOKYO FRIEND☆SHIPS #Half of Dream #TOKYO FRIEND☆SHIPS (Instrumental) #Half of Dream (Instrumental) Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= Hekonda boku wo yuuki zukete kureta Kimi no kotoba wasurenai yo Doko e yuku no mo itsumo issho datta Kenka shitemo saigo ni wa waratteta Gira tsuita taiyou Kanashimi wa kunshou Mabushige ni smile Mitsumeru dake ja dame sa! No no no Kotoba ni shite chanto iwanakya Tsutawaranai bokura no subete konna mon ja nai Te wo furetara yakedo shisou de Sekirara na garasu no kokoro wa Honnori gutto kichaisou na ai motometeru no sa Shanimuni toppu butchigitte Yowaki na kimi no koe ga mune wo fusagu Doushita no sa? Rashikunai Mattete ima sugu kake tsukeru kara to Keitai kitte muchuu de hashitteta Kutsuhimo ga hodokete Karamattemo seishun Hajike tonde dash Kimi ga komatteru nara no no no Uke tometai yo kimi no namida Naze bokura umareta no? Kimi to deau tame Masshiro na kokoro no kyanbasu Kakinagure yume kibou dekkaku Kippari gyutto honnou wa kizuna motometeru no sa Sesuji nobashite aruitekun da Mitsumeru dake ja dame sa! No no no Kotoba ni shite chanto iwanakya Tsutawaranai bokura no subete konna mon ja nai Te wo furetara yakedo shisou de Sekirara na garasu no kokoro wa Honnori gutto kichaisou na ai motometeru no sa Shanimuni toppu butchigitte Sesuji nobashite aruitekun da Shanimuni toppu butchi all right! Sesuji nobashite aruitekou ze |-| Kanji= へこんだ僕を勇気づけてくれた 君の言葉忘れないよ どこへ行くのもいつも一緒だった 喧嘩しても　最後には笑ってた ギラついた太陽 悲しみは勲章　まぶしげにスマイル 見つめるだけじゃダメさ! NO NO NO 言葉にしてちゃんと言わなきゃ 伝わらない　僕らのすべて　こんなもんじゃない 手を触れたら　ヤケドしそうで セキララなガラスのココロは ほんのり　グッと　来ちゃいそうな　愛求めてんのさ 遮二無二　トップ　ブッちぎって 弱気な君の声が胸をふさぐ 「どうしたのさ?らしくない」 「待ってて今すぐ駆けつけるから」と ケイタイ切って　夢中で走ってた 轉載來自　魔鏡歌詞網 靴ひもがほどけて 絡まっても　青春　弾けとんでダッシュ! 君が困ってるならNO NO NO 受け止めたいよ君のナミダ なぜ僕ら生まれたの?　君と出会うため 真っ白なココロのキャンバス 書きなぐれ　夢　キボウ　でっかく きっぱり　ぎゅっと　本能は　キズナ求めるのさ 背筋のばして歩いてくんだ 見つめるだけじゃダメさ! NO NO NO 言葉にしてちゃんと言わなきゃ 伝わらない　僕らのすべて　こんなもんじゃない 手を触れたら　ヤケドしそうで セキララなガラスのココロは ほんのり　グッと　来ちゃいそうな　愛求めてんのさ 遮二無二　トップ　ブッちぎって 背筋のばして歩いてくんだ 遮二無二　トップ　ブッちオーライ! 背筋のばして歩いてこうぜ |-| English= I won't forget the words you said That gave me courage when I was down We were always together, wherever we went And even if we fought, we always laughed in the end The dazzling sun Sorrow is a medal You smile brilliantly Just looking at you's not enough! No no no I've gotta put it into words and tell you Or everything we are won't get across—this isn't all there is I feel like I'll get burned if I touch you My naked glass heart Is faintly searching for a firm love Recklessly tearing through the top Your timid voice filled my heart What's the matter? That's not like you Just wait, I'll come running I hung up my cell phone and dashed off Even if my shoelaces come untied And get tangled up, that's youth Bursting out with a dash If you're in trouble, no no no I want to take in your tears Why were we born? So I could meet you We scribbled our hopes and dreams large On the pure white canvas of our hearts Clearly our instincts are searching for a bond I'm walking with my back straight Just looking at you's not enough! No no no I've gotta put it into words and tell you Or everything we are won't get across—this isn't all there is I feel like I'll get burned if I touch you My naked glass heart Is faintly searching for a firm love Recklessly tearing through the top I'm walking with my back straight Recklessly tearing through Let's walk with our backs straight Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:SHIPS Category:Single